


Big fun!

by Trash_Binnn



Category: the fam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marching Band, Mentions of Exes, drug usage, the gang having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Binnn/pseuds/Trash_Binnn
Summary: In which the gang gets stoned, we all 18 or older.For meg.





	Big fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Drug use and mention of Emily, we know who she is.

Were they doing it to stop themselves from shaking? Or were they doing it to stop biting their nails?  
“Shared anxiety means shared weed.” Sam always said. Maybe he just wanted someone to get stoned with, or a few friends. Either way, they were sitting in a circle on the grown in sam’s house, smoking a bowl. Meg was propped up against the wall, a bag of Hot Fries on her lap, sam was sprawled out on the floor, glazed. Tyler was standing up, putting on some music.  
“Okay, so fuck marry, kill. Ellen, Oprah, and Dr. Phil.” Sam spoke, taking a bite of an edible that tyler had stolen from his dad.  
“That’s a hard one,” Meg said, grabbing the bong from next to sam’s head. “Fuck Ellen, marry Phill, kill Oprah.”  
Tyler snickered, “I’d fuck Dr. Phill, you ain't even gotta pay me.” He said, looking through Sam’s collection of records, selecting some Nirvana.  
“I ever tell you about the first time I got stoned?” Sam inquired. “I was with Emily, and we listened to this album, and she-” Tyler cut the eldest off.  
“Beat you in mortal combat, we know, bud.” The boy laughed. “You tell us like every time we come over.”  
“Do I?” Sam laughed “I don’t ever remember-” Meg cut him off this time.  
“You tell us that too.” She put another hot fry in her mouth. Weed was legal here now, which was a relief because Tyler had classes in the morning. He’d have a hangover but it was better than not going.  
“Xanax or Adderall for next time?” tyler asked, he’d been medicated for a while and had no problem sharing his older prescriptions. Sam would have hated that years ago, but he’s changed since then.  
“Xanax.” Meg put her vote in, taking a large toke from the bong. Meg only ever coughed a little, but this time she had a whole ass coughing fit. Sam sit up quickly up putting his hand on her shoulder.  
“Breathe,” he told her calmly, he seemed completely sober while Tyler smiled.  
“When's the wedding?” Tyler joked.  
“Bitch your boyfriend looks like your cousin.”  
“Sam, I'm dating your fucking dad.”  
Tyler fucking died that night.


End file.
